


Warmth

by Sweven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Treat, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jyn didn't like the Hoth Base. Too cold. Until someone dumped a blanket on her, that is.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



"Here," a blanket was thrust in Jyn's face before she even saw who the stranger was.  
  
"Uh," she said, torn from her brooding. "Thanks?" The stranger dropped the thick thermo-blanket on her unceremoniously, not waiting for her to accept the offering. "I don't need this," Jyn tried to object, but the dark-haired woman was already turning on her heel, a mountain of blankets still in her arms.  
  
"Yes you do," the woman shouted back, and Jyn's brow wrinkled in annoyance. She got up and stalked after the stranger with the blankets.  
  
"Well, that's a bit rude, don't you think?," Jyn followed the shorter woman as she gave blankets at seemingly random to the troops in the frozen base. Wedge Antilles' face lit up at the prospect of the extra layer of heat and accepted the blanket gladly.  
  
"You were cold. Accept the blanket," the woman flashed a small, knowing smile at Jyn and something told her that denying was no use.  
  
"Who are you?," Jyn asked, curious despite her lingering annoyance at the stranger.  
  
"Leia Organa," she replied as she turned towards another shivering soldier and left Jyn behind clutching the thick blanket and already feeling warmer.

 

"I met the Princess of Alderaan," Jyn said as Chirrut and Baze joined her for dinner in a quiet corner of the base.  
  
"Oh?," Chirrut leaned forward on his walking stick, curiosity shining from his pale eyes. "What's she like?"  
  
"Obnoxious," Jyn said curtly, unwilling to get too much into how the princess had a strange pull to her, how her brown eyes seemed to smile more than her mouth, how her mere presence had warmed up the room, but still, she wanted to tell someone about the meeting.  
  
"A good match for you then," Baze rumbled between spoonfuls of barely warm soup. Chirrut smiled widely, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shut up," Jyn bit into her ration bar. Dry. Tasted like bantha. Still better than going hungry, she thought. "She's nothing like me. She gave me a _blanket_."  
  
"Oh no, how terribly nice of her," Chirrut said, teasingly and annoyance filled Jyn again as Baze hid his smile in his soup.  
  
"I should've talked to Bodhi about this instead...," Jyn muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ah little sister," Chirrut's teeth were gleaming in the frozen room. "You should talk to her again."  
  
Jyn scoffed and looked at the two men and their knowing gazes. Sometimes she resented them a bit for how often they were right. She'd learned the hard way that it was no use refusing the truth of words. "She's royalty, what could we possibly have to talk about?"  
  
Chirrut leaned back and sighed softly. "You've both lost someone dear to you in this war. Though that might be a bit dreary for a first conversation, I suppose."  
  
"She felt familiar somehow," Jyn mused absently, only half-listening to Chirrut. "Like I'd met her before..."  
  
"Ask her about that then," Baze said, always one to take the candid approach. The big man had a brusque demeanor, but Jyn had found that his advice was sound, and often suited her better than Chirrut's more indirect path.

 

Jyn went to see Leia the next day. She found her in the Command Centre, the room full to the brim with a buzz of people trying to figure out the Rebellions next move. Jyn wasn't sure if she was allowed in here, but she'd never been one to ask permission. She stood quietly in a corner of the room, taking in the scenery and the bent back of Leia Organa in the centre of it all. She was the beating heart of the room, it seemed to Jyn, everyone was following her directions and creating a flow in the room.  
  
The princess didn't notice her at first, busy drawing maps and giving people orders, but Jyn was content to just watch how the top level of the Rebellion worked. She only really got involved in the dirty work on the bottom these days, this was a nice change of pace.  
When Leia finally looked up from her maps, a curious expression on her face, she turned around to look at Jyn straight away. The short woman cocked her head and made a beeline for Jyn.  
  
"What are you doing here?," Leia asked accusingly. "You're disturbing the room."  
  
Jyn looked around, not sure if Leia was joking or not. "You're the only one who has even noticed I'm here, princess," she replied, melodic twang in her accent.  
  
The princess looked around and Jyn thought that she seemed honestly confused. Curious. "Well, you're disturbing me," Leia said, never one to give up.  
  
"I'm Jyn," the taller woman said, ignoring the other woman's words.  
  
"I know," Leia didn't look impressed. Jyn shrugged.  
  
"Alright well, since you're already distracted, princess - walk with me," Jyn requested, surprising herself. Even more surprising was that Leia, after a few moments of being taken aback, nodded and put down the holopad she'd been holding on to.

 

There weren't many places they could go in this frozen hole in the ground, but they walked the narrow hallways together, a loaded silence between them. Jyn wondered what she'd been thinking, why she'd gone in without a plan. It wasn't the first time though, and this would hardly be the last either, but still... Jyn rarely felt this self conscious.  
"I feel like I've met you before somehow," Jyn said, the words echoing off of the ice walls. "I know that it's impossible, but there's something about you that feels familiar."  
  
Leia looked at the taller woman, a small smile on her lips. "It's not impossible at all. We met when we were children."  
  
Surprised, Jyn stopped dead in the corridor and stared at the other woman. "We what?"  
  
"On Alderaan," Leia explained. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, I don't think I was more than three years old, I only remember small bits myself. Your parents brought you along when they were going into hiding, they came to ask advice from my parents," at the mention of her parents, a somber expression covered Leia's face. "You didn't stay long, but I remember missing you when you were gone. My mother told me of you when I was older," Leia smiled apologetically. "I wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not, I don't always like being reminded of how things used to be."  
  
Jyn nodded, she could relate to how overwhelming the pang of loss could be, even when brought up in casual conversation. Even now, her heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly at the mere thought of there being a 'before' memory of her family.  
  
They walked in silence for a while longer until they arrived back at the headquarters. Leia put her hand on Jyn's shoulder and Jyn imagined that the warmth of the gloved hand could seep beneath the thick jacket. That she could feel the smaller woman's fingers on her skin. It was nice, she thought. Warm. Soft. She looked down on the other woman, at the lonely princess with her button nose and tightly coiled braid hiding deep, deep sorrow, and Jyn realised that maybe Chirrut was right. Maybe they were alike. A little bit at least.  
"Thank you," Leia said and smiled a sweet smile that Jyn thought belonged in deep, green forests, not in this icy hell scape. "This was a nice distraction."

Later when she lay in her bunk, covered in warm blankets, listening to Cassian's gentle snores from across the room, Jyn did remember something. A small glimpse of green fields and long, brown braids swinging as two young girls ran towards a castle on small, chubby legs. Blue skies and the sound of laughter. Her childhood had been full of the grey, dull skies of Lah'mu and Jyn didn't know how she had ever forgotten the brilliant blue of Alderaan.

 

"How did you know I was cold?," Jyn asked her new friend a few days later.  
  
"Everyone's cold in this place," Leia replied, hands keeping busy as always, today she was sorting rations. Jyn leaned on the crates full of rations, quiet and unmoving next to Leia.  
  
Jyn half-nodded, an unconvinced jerk of her head. "I suppose. But you didn't give everyone blankets. Why me? Why Wedge?"  
  
"Wedge was shivering, it wasn't exactly hard to tell," Leia tried to misdirect her, avoiding the question. Jyn stood with crossed arms and waited. She'd only known the princess for a few days, but she knew that pressuring her didn't work. Waiting however, usually did the trick.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. "I just knew, alright?," Leia exclaimed and looked at the waiting woman besides her, anger lining her face in a way that Jyn found oddly endearing. "I don't know how, I could just... feel that you were cold.  
  
Jyn nodded, she'd heard Chirrut and Baze talk of stranger things. "Alright," she said and took the rations out of her friend's hand and started sorting them. Leia looked at her friend with a strange curl to her mouth, her anger dwindling away slowly. They worked in silence for a while and Jyn enjoyed the warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

 

It had been a few weeks since Rogue One's last mission, but finally they were preparing their beat up freighter ship for transport. They were going deep into enemy territory to gather intelligence and Jyn relished the thought of getting out of this ice cave. They'd been cooped up far too long.  
  
The Princess of Alderaan wasn't too keen on their mission however, something Jyn had heard her telling the Admiral in no uncertain terms. Now she was telling Jyn and her crew how reckless this mission was, how dangerous. Bodhi looked paler by the moment until Cassian rolled his eyes and led the pilot into the loaded ship, away from Leia's warnings of impending doom, and Chirrut and Baze were whispering loudly to each other, knowing smiles on both of their faces.  
  
Jyn didn't look forward to not seeing Leia everyday. She'd grown to relax in the woman's presence, a foreign concept to Jyn these days, and seeing the smaller woman now, so obviously anxious and upset was unpleasant.  
She cupped Leia's face in her hands, the soft brown hair touching her fingertips felt like lightning, and Leia immediately went quiet, her large brown eyes more glossy than usual. "When I come back, I'll bring a bottle of the finest Corellian wine I can find, I promise," Jyn said with a smile full of promises. The princess brought her hand up to cover one of Jyn's, and the taller woman felt her heart warming. "I'll trade you for a date," she murmured as their faces drew closer to one another, their breath mixing and a soft hitch in Leia's breath that made Jyn smile.

Jyn leaned down the final inch, unable to bear the tension any longer, and pressed her lips to Leia's, at first a soft, gentle touch but quickly the kiss deepened until they both felt out of breath. "Don't worry, princess," Jyn said with a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, "I'll be back." With a final brush of lips against lips, Jyn turned, leaving a blushing Leia behind.

 


End file.
